Blooming Spring
by Fammie Bammie
Summary: Is it soul-journey that he seeks for or another matter of exploration? She wants to believe that his presence is always present even on his absence. One out of four chained one-shot stories ei c:


**_It's my first time to write a story about Steven/Daigo and May/Haruka ... o/ /w/ /o_**

 ** _I just cannot learn how to use Tumblr for my headcanons so I decided to publish them here in FanFiction since FaceBook has nothing about HoennChampion Shipping :c_**

 ** _To be honest, I want to draw artworks for this couple so when I have some free time, I kinda ought to learn how - in order for me not depend on anything and anyone for sketching them ; also, it's a +1 for me as an author and at the same time an artist */ /Q/ /*_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything ei :I _

* * *

Before he embarked on his rumination, Steven decided to attach a bracelet with some fragments of _rare light pink crystals_ on it inside his letter for May. He thought that spring season was the best time of the year to set on a new journey.

After a few days of being the new Hoenn League Champion, May wanted to pay Steven a visit ; only to find that the former champion has departed already to Sinnoh.

Feeling down, she roamed around his well kept house until she spotted something on the top of his work desk in the living room. It was a letter corresponded to her. Without a further ado, she tore the small white envelope and read his note:

 _"I've decided to do a little soul-searching and train on the road. I don't plan to return home for some time. I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to take the pokeball on the desk. Inside it is a **Beldum** , my favorite pokemon. I'm counting on you. May our paths cross again someday."_

She was about to continue the rest of the message when she noticed something inside the envelope she tore, partially sparkling. It caused her to shift her gaze to it and paused on perusing his letter. She carefully pulled the armlet and couldn't help but to stare at it.

"B-beautiful...", May expressed in awe as she examined the fine accessory. Assuming that it was for her, she wore it around her wrist.

She was about to keep on reading his message when her PokeNav rang - an emergency meeting. She absent-mindedly folded the paper and put it inside her bag before she clasped Beldum's pokeball and fastened it on her belt.

She headed towards Ever Grande City to meet up with the committee for that day's conclave.

* * *

Once in a while, the Elite Four gathers with the Hoenn League Champion and gym leaders who have available time in their hands. This is to conduct meetings regarding about several new setups in Ever Grande City and in Victory Road.

"That is such a lovely bracelet May!", Phoebe exclaimed right after seeing the magnificent wristlet of May who happened to be explaining some details concerning safety measures for trainers.

"Oh, thank you. It was just given to me." May followed with a titter.

Glacia, the oldest of the Elite Four, rubbed her chin as she sent the young trainer an ogle. "I suppose it's a flaming passion in icy cold."

May's cheeks showed tints of red and this was when Wallace joined in.

"Oh Arceus! Such a fervent rock that hit your heart!", the water-type master shrieked with laughter and amusement all over his face.

The emergency meeting ended up being a frivolous appointment with its main purpose to link the new champion with the previous one.

* * *

Right after being grilled and fried by her fellow colleagues, May dropped by at Steven's house in Mossdeep City, hoping that he would come back, that he would return without any apparent reason, that he would let her bid her farewell to him, or whatnot. The feeling seemed nostalgic to her as she roved around his residence once more.

 _It was just like yesterday._

In a spur of moment, Beldum got itself off from the pokeball. It somewhat started to be persistent, nudging her elbow with its head.

"What's wrong Bel-", she was cut off by the pokemon's jabbing on her bag. This was when she remembered the letter he received from Steven. She wasn't able to read the entire message until the end.

Her face enlightened in the idea of comprehending the note again. She sat on a sofa somewhere in the living room. She then searched her bag for the ripped envelope, starting from the first sentence up to the last line she could read.

 _"P.S. Herewith is a bracelet with rose quartz on it. It would be very nice of you to take the pleasure of wearing it."_

"Rose quartz...?", she called into question while taking Beldum into her arms slowly.

And that was when she felt gloom hover the atmosphere. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Everything poured down as she embraced Beldum tightly, unconsciously putting herself to slumber.

Thereafter, not long ago when the lass dozed off, the rock explorer came back, surprised on what was revealed in his sight - a view of a whimpering angel trying to comfort herself in sleep.

The Devon heir thought that his _handwritten letter,_ his beloved _Beldum,_ and a _sign of his unconditional love_ could make up for his absence. Subsequently, his senses led him down to the point of simply staying with her - for that is the greatest way to find his soul.

 _No. It's not a soul-journey but a life-journey that I've been seeking for a long time._

Steven beamed to himself as he approached her, with their Beldum kept within her arms. He caressed her soft cheek before wiping her tears from her eyes. She sniffled lightly.

"Thank you very much Beldum, but I believe it's time for me to do my job.", the silver-haired man whispered to the steel-type pokemon whilst removing it from May's arms. He sat beside her, leisurely extending his arm around her shoulder to position her body over his.

He felt something missing so he grabbed the first pokeball he clutched from his belt. "Kindly get us a blanket, Lairon."

The newly evolved Lairon twinkled at his master who was holding his beloved girl. The pokemon silently made its way the bedroom.

May suddenly groaned and grasped her hands on Steven's chest. The latter cradled her securely, resting his chin above her head, and slowly snoozed off. Somehow, the young lass discerned a familiar presence, making herself eased.

When Lairon came back, the couple seemed to enjoy their moment.

* * *

 _ **Yapari ei ~ this has three more sequels so please stay tuned c:**_

 ** _Expanding my ideas of HoennChampion Shipping is more of a hobby for me but feel free to leave a review! Or if you want, have a chatter with me ( check profile ei ) o/ /u/ /o_**

 _-_ _Fammie Bammie_


End file.
